


The Wonder Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and 'Jenny' fall in love...A small gift for a friend.





	The Wonder Of You

She was beautiful... like a librarian in any classic movie, but somehow, more glamorous. The second that Jenny laid eyes on her she had known she needed her, she wanted her. It had been so easy to fall for the sparkle of her smile, the way she spoke, the way she was petite but perfectly formed and dressed to flatter her shape, Jenny had fallen harder still at the lightness of the woman’s lovely dark brown eyes, flattered by the soft curls of chestnut brown hair. 

Jenny had spent weeks on end trying to convince the other woman they should be together, and, slowly but surely, Shirley had agreed. Jenny had been delighted, proud to be the woman’s ‘other half’. 

Months into the relationship Jenny had finally moved in with Shirley. The two had gelled so perfectly it was hard to ignore. 

Jenny had been proud when Shirley gained a new job, although she had worried that Shirley may find herself stressed, she had promised herself to try to keep Shirley happy. 

Shirley had come home that night, annoyed and pacing. It had been so easy for Jenny to just pull her to the sofa and settle, fitting her slightly smaller frame against Shirley’s in such a way that it was near impossible for Shirley to move, although Jenny couldn’t help smiling at the way Shirley relaxed and allowed herself to fall into the hug.


End file.
